


A Friend Like Me

by Nijad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Tags May Change, forced traitorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijad/pseuds/Nijad
Summary: Sombra corners Mercy on a mission, and makes her an offer she isn't able to refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is spawned from a post I saw on Tumblr right after Sombra's reveal, but I can't find it, nor remember for the life of me who pitched it. This goes out to you, random Tumblr user.

The Raptora system’s engines roared as Pharah flared her rockets to take to the air, bullets flying around her. She surveyed the landscape, the HUD in her helmet informing her of her ammunition in her launcher and missile batteries, and she found the sight of the enemy fire. She took aim, and fired a rocket at the group of Talon operatives, the explosion killing some, and scattering the others enough for the ground troops to advance. Pharah smiled, and landed on a nearby rooftop, flipping on her radio comm.

“The archway to Objective B is clear,” she said, looking over the battle in front of her. She, Winston, McCree, Tracer, and Mercy were assisting her old employer of Helix Security International with a breach at the Temple of Anubis. Talon ground operatives had taken the temple holding the God A.I., and were attempting to break the holding on it before Talon special operatives freed the program. The op was going smoothly, none of the three known special operatives have shown, and Helix troopers had made it to the archway to the second objective.

“Excellent work, Pharah,” Winston said over the radio link. “Move forward to-  _ ARRGH! _ ” Pharah snapped to attention at Winston’s cry of pain.

“Damn, it’s Reaper!” McCree shouted through the comm. “That can only mean-” The loud crack of a sniper rifle, followed by the spontaneous explosion of one Helix troop’s head. “The Widowmaker too!”

“Her again!” Tracer growled through the radio. Pharah adjusted her HUD to zoom in on her squadmates. Mercy was finishing her healing of Winston’s gunshot wound, while McCree engaged the Reaper from a distance. A lobbed flashbang disoriented the Reaper enough for McCree to land a shot, but the Reaper simply dissipated and reappeared behind him, forcing McCree to roll away, fanning the hammer for suppressing fire. Tracer, meanwhile, danced in the ramparts of the point with the Widowmaker, the two unable to hit each other. Winston stood up, and flared his jetpack.

“Tracer, stay on the Widowmaker! McCree and I will occupy the Reaper!” Winston barked as he flicked on his Tesla Cannon, trying to incinerate the Reaper’s mist. “Pharah, Mercy, beeline for the control room! The soldiers will clear you a path!”

“No!” Mercy yelled. “You need my support in-”

“If these two have arrived, that means  _ she _ is here too!” McCree shouted. “Y’all need to get to the control room and prevent her from gettin’ the A.I. loose!”

“Understood!” Pharah said as she kicked on her jets once again, soaring forward from her rooftop perch towards the objective. Mercy activated the wings of her Valkyrie suit, soaring into the air and following Pharah. The door into the control room was barricaded by a large platoon of Talon footsoldiers, who began firing on Pharah. Pharah activated her stationary floating engine, before opening the hatches on her shoulders and legs, revealing missile batteries.

**_“OUT OF MY WAY!”_** Pharah shouted, as a barrage of missiles roared from the batteries and laid waste to the entire blockade, bodies and debris scattering from the doorway. Pharah and Mercy both landed, and strode into the building, being carefully observant. “Take care,” Pharah said, “she’s capable of many tricks. Be on your guard.”

“Tricks like these?”

The voice had echoed through the control room, prompting Pharah to flare her jets and hover at the height of the room’s vaulted ceiling. The voice let out a giggle, before the image of a violet skull appeared on the screen. The sound of crackling electricity filled the air, before a pulse surged from in front of the computer. The lights all went out, and the computer shut down. As the emergency door slammed shut, sealing them in, Pharah’s jets suddenly cut out. She fell, shouting as she did, and landed with a thud a full story below her. As she grunted, trying to push herself up, a woman emerged from thin air. Her vibrant purple clothing and nails glowed in the red auxiliary lights, and she stomped her foot directly into the center of Pharah’s back, knocking her helmet off. Her hand that wasn’t pointing a machine pistol at Mercy danced it’s fingers in the air, thin purple lines running from them along Pharah’s suit. She closed her fist, and the lines became rigid, and Pharah suddenly stopped moving. She shook back and forth, prompting another laugh from the glowing woman.

“You’re not going anywhere,  _ chica _ . I locked your armour joints. You stay put while I have a chat with her.”

“Sombra,” Mercy growled, pulling her Caduceus Pistol from her hip and attempting to pull the trigger. Her eyes widened when the trigger was locked, and she was defenseless.

“Wow, you people have that much intel on me? That monkey is more savvy than I thought,” Sombra said, chuckling.

“I won’t let you free the Anubis A.I.!” Mercy shouted, brandishing her Caduceus Staff as a makeshift polearm.

Sombra just laughed at her. “ _ Senorita, _ I’ve been here since before any of you showed up. I could have had this thing free and rampaging twenty times by now.”

“You’re… not after the A.I.?” Mercy said.

“Ha!” Sombra said, “Any  _ idiota _ that frees that thing is unleashing a hell onto Earth that I doubt  _ I  _  can stop. No, my objective is different from what those  _ zánganos _ are trying to do.” She flipped some of her hair out of her face. “I’m here for you,  _ senorita _ .”

“What?” Mercy said, taking a step backward. “What does Talon want with me?”

“A good many things, I imagine, but they’re not who wants your partnership today. That,” she said, placing her free hand onto her chest, “would be me.”

“You’re a turncoat?” Mercy asked.

“No,  _ senorita _ , I’m merely keeping my own interests first. My interests being the tech you’ve got with you.”

“My suit? My staff?”

“ _ Si, _ all of it,” Sombra said. “I always say, when your tech is outdated, you get an upgrade. And I’m staring a prime upgrade in the eyes,  _ senorita _ . Healing nanomachines, flight, resurrection, now  _ that’s _ thinking different.”

Mercy swallowed. “So, say I give you this technology, and look the other way for your escape. Do we leave here alive?”

“Well, kinda,” Sombra said, shrugging her shoulders. “You see, I’m not all that interested in  _ taking _ the tech. No, that means I have to figure it out myself. I’d much rather have the brain that thought it up at my fingertips. Information is power,  _ senorita _ . You’ll be coming with me.”

“And what makes you think I’ll willingly be taken?” Mercy said, fear creeping into her tone.

“This,” Sombra said, before creating a wall of screens between them, each one displaying a photo of Angela and Fareeha in romantic situations, from dates, to stolen kisses, to more private matters. 

“How did you…” Mercy said, looking at the photos in horror.

“There are eyes everywhere,  _ senorita _ , you just have to be looking through them. Now, I could settle for leaking these onto the internet, but I feel like you wouldn’t be to inclined to care. I mean, half of these are from missions, and fansites already have  _ hundreds _ of pages of literature featuring you two together.” She laughed. “You ever read any of that shit?  _ Dios mio _ it’s hysterical.” She composed herself, and cocked her pistol. “No, you need a more…  _ persuasive _ option. You see, I did my homework _ , senorita _ , and I know your window for resurrection is around a minute before they’re gone for good. And right now, until I release my grip on your gear, you can’t even do it. So,” she said, before pointing the gun at Fareeha’s head. Fareeha stared at Angela as Sombra pulled the trigger, sending several rounds into Fareeha’s head, killing her before she could react. “You got 60 seconds,  _ senorita _ . Make the call.”

Angela was panicked. She raised her staff, and attempted a resurrection, but nothing happened. She was counting down in her head.  _ 45...44… oh God, please, no! _

“Fine!” Mercy shrieked. “I’ll do it, whatever you say, just let me save her!  _ Please! _ ”

Sombra smiled and snapped her fingers, and Mercy’s staff roared to life, the wounds on Fareeha’s head closing and vanishing. Her eyes fluttered, and she coughed and sputtered.

“Now what?” Mercy said, her voice a mixture of relief at seeing Fareeha alive again, and fear of what came next.

“Now, you stay still.” Sombra walked to Mercy, and placed a device onto her chest. The purple light on the machine began to blink. “See you at home,  _ amiga. _ ”

Fareeha looked up, and into Angela’s eyes. “Angela…” she softly said, as Angela looked back, pain and fear in her eyes. Angela vanished in a strange array of purple light, and Fareeha’s eyes went wide. She began to shift again, as Sombra knelt near her.

“You!” Fareeha spat, “Where did you send her?”

  
“Somewhere you’ll never find,” Sombra said. “You know, I  _ should _ probably kill you, but I am a woman of my word, and I promised your friend you’d walk out of here. So, until we meet again,  _ azulejo _ .” She softly booped her on the nose with her index finger, before slamming her gun into her temple, and everything for Fareeha went pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but now IDK. If you think I should continue it, let me know, and I'd be happy to keep working on it.


End file.
